The applications of various wireless communication device products become more and more popular with the development of the communication technologies; users are increasingly concerned with effects of electromagnetic radiation induced by the wireless communication devices on human health while enjoying the conveniences brought about by the wireless communication devices. Specific absorption rate (Specific Absorption Rate, hereinafter referred to as SAR), as an indicator of measuring the intensity of the electromagnetic radiation when a wireless communication device is close to the body, becomes the content labeled in the product packaging or product specification by the manufacturers of mobile user terminals in many countries and regions. At present, the problem of excessive SAR value has become the major problem in the industry. Furthermore, the wireless performance is one of the important indicators of measuring the quality of wireless communication devices, and therefore, guaranteeing the wireless performance of wireless communication terminals while improving its SAR performance has become a big challenge of the study at the present stage.
A double grounding structure is arranged in a wireless communication device with a rotatable universal serial bus (Universal Serial Bus, hereinafter referred to as USB) connector in the prior art; a first grounding path is formed of a USE connector, a flexible printed circuit board (Flexible Printed Circuit Board, hereinafter referred to as FPC) and a printed circuit board (Printed Circuit Board, hereinafter referred to as PCB) mainboard; and a second grounding path is formed of the USE connector, a metal elastic pin, a metal rotating shaft and the PCB mainboard. The grounding performance of the PCB mainboard is enhanced through the two grounding paths, and therefore improving the low-frequency wireless performance of the wireless communication terminal.
However, the wireless communication device in the prior art cannot simultaneously guarantee the SAR performance and the wireless performance.